Breaking the Bank at Caligula's
|location = The Four Dragons Casino, The Strip |target = Caligula's Palace |todo = Enter the Mafia Casino! Avoid attracting attention in the casino or you'll blow your cover. Holster your weapon until you are past the staff door! (If the player takes their guns out) Find and open the swipecard door! Find the swipecard door and open it. Select the night-vision goggles and press (the certain button) to activate. (If the player hasn't activated the night-vision goggles after opening the swipecard door and the power gets cut off) You'll need something big to lift this door up. Use the forklift to open the roller door. You have 7 minutes to get the money and back! Clear the corridors of security so the team can reach the vault. Remember to stay close to the team. Follow the team down to the vault. Destroy the back up generators! Head downstairs and check on the team! Enter the Safe. Kill the Mafia whilst the team gets the cash. The team is under attack, you're supposed to be protecting them! (If the team gets hit by either the player or the Mafia goons' bullets) Lead the team safely back to the van. Get to the service elevator - remember, you are the decoy. Get onto the roof! Follow the rooftops and collect the parachute. Press (the certain button) when falling to open the parachute. Parachute off and escape in the helicopter. Escape to the safe house. |fail = Wasted Busted Guppy, Woozie, Zero, or the Triads die Time runs out The croupier clothing is changed Cover blown Waste all the tear gas grenades Going to the vault before knocking out the guards Forklift, Securicar, or Police Bikes destroyed |reward = $100,000 Respect |unlockedby = Up, Up and Away! Saint Mark's Bistro |size = 300px }} Breaking the Bank at Caligula's is the final heist mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from The Four Dragons Casino, located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Carl arrives at The Four Dragons Casino, dressed as a Caligula's employee, to meet Woozie and the crew in preparation for the heist. The team get into a Securicar and head towards Caligula's Palace, whilst Carl makes his own way there. On the way, Zero asks Carl if he can hear him on his earpiece, with Carl replying that he can. Carl enters the casino and uses Millie's swipe card to gain access to the lower floors of the casino. Carl heads into the generator room, where he throws a tear gas canister into an air vent, which lands outside the safe and knocks out two security guards. Zero activates the charges Carl placed at the Sherman Dam, which blacks out the casino. Carl uses night vision goggles and makes his way to the service bay. He uses a Forklift to open the garage door and allow Woozie and the team to enter. The team head towards the safe whilst fighting their way through the security guards. Once at the safe, Zero announces that someone (whilst continually cursing Berkley) is trying to restore the power using the backup generators. Carl heads back to the generator room and blows up the backup generators. The Triads open the safe using satchel charges and enter to steal the money. Whilst the Triads are in the safe, Carl protects them from incoming Mafiosi. Once the team have collected the money, Carl leads them back to the Securicar whilst fighting the security guards. When the team reach the service bay, they load the money into the Securicar and leave the casino escorted by two members using police bikes. Carl, acting as the decoy, must make his way to the casino roof. He does so, fighting off more Mafiosi. During the firefight, the power is restored and Zero once again curses Berkley. Carl enters the roof to find the casino surrounded by the police. Carl collects a parachute and jumps off the roof. Once he lands, he escapes from the police and meets the team at the Verdant Meadows airstrip. At the airstrip, Zero admits to Carl that he inadvertently informed Berkley about the heist, with Carl retaliating by punching Zero in the face. Woozie tells Carl to "calm down" before asking Carl to drive him back to the Four Dragons Casino. Following the mission, an angry Salvatore Leone phones Carl and makes various threats to Carl and his family. Carl taunts Salvatore about the heist and hangs up. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Enter the Mafia Casino. *Find and open the swipecard door! *Toss tear gas into the air vent. *Find the swipecard door and open it. *Head down to the service bay! *Use the forklift to open the roller door. *Clear the corridors of security so the team can reach the vault. *Follow the team down to the vault. *Destroy the back up generators! *Head downstairs and check on the team! *Enter the Safe. *Kill the Mafia whilst the team gets the cash. *Lead the team safely back to the van. *Get to the service elevator - remember, you are the decoy! *Get onto the roof! *Follow the rooftops and collect the parachute. *Parachute off and escape in the helicopter. **Parachute off and escape to the safe house. (If the helicopter is destroyed before the parachute is picked up.) *Escape to the safe house. Note * If Carl fails the parachute jump to the helicopter, the mission will not be failed. Instead, Carl simply needs to steal a vehicle and drive it to Verdant Meadows, while being pursued by the police. If the player has a wanted level of three-stars or fewer, they can escape the police by outrunning them. Reward The rewards for this mission are $100,000 and an increase in respect. The Croupier Outfit Carl wears becomes available from his wardrobe, although it serves no purpose after this mission. Post-mission phone call script CJ: "Sup?" Salvatore Leone: "You two-bit, backstabbing, piece of eggplant shit!" CJ: "Salvatore! Nice to hear from you, too!" Salvatore Leone: "You're dead! Your friends are dead! Your family's dead! I'm gonna fuck you up, and your children and your grandchildren!" CJ: "Well, it's been nice to talking to ya, but I got some money needs spending on some expensive trash so you'll excuse me." Salvatore Leone: "You're dead! DEAD!" Trivia *When the Triads get ready to mount the police bikes, their character models are replaced by the standard police biker, resulting in the Triads suddenly turning African-American. This is due to programming limitations. *Carl steals four police bikes in Cop Wheels, but only two bikes are used in the heist. *It is possible to jump into the vent that Carl throws the tear gas into. If the player does so, they will appear in the Hidden Interiors Universe. *Despite Carl promising to split his share of the heist with Millie Perkins (so long as she is alive), there is no evidence he does so. *No matter what hairstyle Carl has before the mission, his hairstyle will be the default one from the start of the game. After the mission is completed, Carl's hairstyle and clothing reverts to what it was before the mission started. If the mission fails, the haircut remains the default. The clothing isn't returned if it was changed during the mission, it will remain as in the mission. *The mission is noticeably similar to the film , as by looking into the characters and their plot, one can suggest the it might be an inspiration of the mission itself. *The explosives used to blow up the safe door do not harm the player. *This mission is not required to complete the storyline, and can even be completed after the final mission. *When Carl is on the roof, if he walks off the edge, he will land on the lower roof. On this part of the roof there is a small red marker (similar to the ones in fast food restaurants), but if Carl stands on it, nothing will happen, and if he takes the parachute and tries to go to the red marker, it will disappear. *It is recommended to complete Vertical Bird before attending to the heist, because of the Minigun at Mike Toreno's Ranch being unlocked after said mission, which can help fighting through security and Mafioso. *The searchlight on the pursuing helicopter seems to be more powerful than a normal Police Maverick; even if the player stands far away, they can still see it, whereas a normal searchlight would already be invisible to the player. *Sometimes, once the player enters Caligula's Palace, the guards inside will be instantly alerted and will attack Carl even if the player does not fire a gun in the casino, making the mission somewhat more annoying and hazardous as the mission will immediately fail if a guard is fought back. The real cause of this is unknown, however it may be a glitch or a continuity error. Gallery BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson using Millie Perkins' key card to access the employees only area of the casino. BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA3.jpg|Guards at the safe passing out after Carl threw tear gas down a ventilation shaft. BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA4.jpg|CJ using a forklift to raise the shutters, after Zero detonated explosives at the Sherman Dam. BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA5.jpg|Carl and team inside the casino. BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA6.jpg|Carl on the roof of Caligula's Palace, attempting to escape from the Mafia. BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA7.jpg|Carl and Zero at the Verdant Meadows air strip. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 91 - Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas Walkthrough - Mission 91 - Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Alternative (HD)|Original Version (Alternative Method) GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 91 - Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 91 - Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's es:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's pl:Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli ru:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Heists